Ezekiel Lerish
|image = Image:zeke.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Zeke |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 29 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2055 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = thenotmagician |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Keke}} Information Pre-Game History Zeke was born with a degenerative autoimmune disease. It was assumed he wouldn't survive to his 2nd birthday, but with corrective surgeries and medications, he beat the odds. However, he was left permanently crippled. Because of his handicap Zeke spent the majority of his time indoors, either at home helping out in the kitchen or at the hospital for one of his frequent checkups. He started school late and had a very difficult time adjusting with his peers. Zeke's father was a politician, and not a very well liked one, and combined with the fact he was handicapped, he became the subject of teasing and bullying. Suffice to say, when he was younger Zeke had little to no friends. As Zeke grew older he became much more outgoing and accustomed to the way his schoolmates viewed him, and he did eventually make some friends. Regardless, his ill treatment continued well into his teenage years and Zeke began to grow bitter. In an effort to “prove himself” to his peers, and even to get back at the ones who tormented him, he joined a gang. Unfortunately this decision led to a downward spiral in his behavior and Zeke grew more and more unruly. He stayed out late, sometimes refusing to come home for days at a time, got himself into violent fights, and his grades in school suffered immensely. When his relationship with his family became too strained, he dropped out of school and lived on the street with his gang mates. Things took a turn when Zeke was nineteen. When a young, innocent couple died tragically after getting caught up in a gang fight, he finally made the decision to change, feeling personally guilty for their deaths. After a time Zeke quit his gang, barely escaping with his life, and crawled home to grovel to his family. Then, once he was well enough, Zeke fled the only city he'd ever known and moved to the opposite end of the country. There he changed his name, found a mediocre job and moved into a dirt cheap apartment, beginning his life anew. It took several years, but he soon began to build his life up, and it wasn't without several bumps along the way. Zeke was branded as a gang member, and it took a while for most people to trust him, let alone give him a job. He didn't even have a complete high school education. Regardless, he was determined. He made new friends (of the non-violent, good working sort), had a few flings here and there, and worked himself up in the culinary business. It was one of his goals to eventually open his own restaurant, an old, nearly forgotten dream from his childhood. Now, nearly a decade after he quit his gang, he's still on his way in life. Game History One day, Zeke woke up inside a giant artichoke located in the strange country of Vertiline. There he was chosen to defend the local inhabitants that plagued its foggy forests. In total, Zeke was only there for about seven or so months. He made a couple friends, most notable a grumpy nixie named Ezra and a woman named Eva. Fighting monsters wasn't exactly Zeke's thing, so he spent the majority of his time in the kitchen cooking delicious foods. And when monsters did happen to show up, he discovered that knowledge of magical creatures he'd learned back home didn't... exactly stand up in Vertiline. (As was the case with a certain cockatrice). He also had a run-in with an unhappy bear. Overall, things were pretty quiet in Vertiline, and Zeke settled into his own little groove not unlike back home. He adjusted rather well to suddenly being uprooted from his home, but he did start to miss his family and old friends. Then he ended up in Holloway's keep. Personality One of Zeke's defining traits is his love of cooking. He practically lives in the kitchen. He's at his happiest when he's cooking for others, and doesn't quite know what to do with himself without cooking as a distraction. But if he's really concentrating, he's been known to snap at people who bother him. On most occasions he'll apologize, however. He's also a very friendly person, almost to the point where it could be uncomfortable for more introverted people. Zeke loves to make friends and to make people smile. To most people. At first glance he seems like a pretty big idiot. And he kind of is. He isn't the most intelligent person in the world, but he makes up for it by acting like a goof. He almost never seems to take things seriously and prefers to lighten the mood. That isn't to say he can't be serious, however. In certain situations he'll take charge and be more serious. Most times, though, he's just a derpy moron who doesn't think about what comes out of his mouth half the time. Zeke is also very honest and open about himself to others, and expects other people to be the same. He won't pry, though, and respects boundaries. His illness is a sore spot for him, however, and it's obvious he hates talking about it. Zeke is self conscious about it, especially his limp, and really dislikes it when people point it out. He doesn't like violence all that much and he doesn't like doctors all that much, either. His greatest fear is that the people he cars for will abandon him and leave him alone, so he does whatever possible to please the ones he loves. Appearance Zeke walks with a very obvious limp. He may or may not use his cane, but he almost always wears a leg brace, which he hides under his clothes. He also has a lot of scarring, mainly on his torso and back, but he makes sure to keep those covered, too. He has big ears that stick out and his nose is crooked from being previously broken when he was still in his gang. His eyes are blue and his hair is a dark reddish-brown color. It's normally very messy. He's not very muscular, or fit for that matter. Oh yeah, he also has a big fat snake tattoo on the side of his face. Can't miss it. His PB is Bret Harrison. Abilities, Skills and Talents Zeke is a very good cook. He can make even the most difficult dish edible at least once. That's about it. Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Character